A confession over a Birthday party
by DeathhellDK
Summary: After the battle against team aqua leader,Archie and battle frontier battle another to test the strength of one another,Red and the hero went back to Kanto region.However at the same time red have develop a feeling for Yellow! How will he confess to her and if so wat will be her reply? PS:There is bound to be english error somewhere pls don't hate me as i frist time writing it!


It been 5 month after the incident where the PokeDe'x holder have their Battle against Team Aqua Leader, Archie ,who have capture Jirachi the wish maker Pokémon, which he use it to summon a monster kyogre and wanted to destroy the whole world and the PokeDe'x holder battle frontier after the battle.

Red and he friends have return back to the Kanto region and Sliver when to help out his Dad,Giovanni, who have appear to have a trainer school been built after his close his organization of team rocket, while Ruby and Sapphire have stay in Honen,along with and Gold have when back to Johto. However, ever since Red and his friends have reach Kanto region, Red was always spacing out for some reason. Although most of his friends including yellow, who have a crush on him since the day when he save her, do not know why, Blue have a small instinct which tell her that Red seem to be thinking about Yellow.

 **One Day**

"Chrizard use blast burn!" Green, who is now the gym leader of the viridian forest, commanded his giant flying dragon,Charizard, to burn at a giant flower dinosaur(AN:Venersaur lover pls don't hate me! But literally it look like one flower dinosaurs.).

"U think my Saur cannot handle this type of fire? Don't underestimate its' power pal! Saur counter it with Solarbeam!" Venersaur did what he was ask. He suck in sunlight from the sun and emitte a strong blast from his mouth toward the incoming flame. The blast have sent Green's Chrizard across the room of the gym, which have cause it to faint. Green look at his Chrizard in a satisfied look and said "u did a good job Charizard! u deserved a good rest." Red walk up to Green, at the same time returning Saur into his pokeball, "Nice fight Green! Seem like I won !" Green stood up and look at Red and say "yeah! Nice fight pal, although I did loss to u like 10 times today! Let have another match someday…" Suddenly Green pokeGe'ar rang. "Hello! This is Green….." "Green sweetheart! How have u been? Are u busy with your Gym?"

"Blue? Yeah kind of and also missing u already" Green spoke in a sweet voice. Green have been dating Blue a month ago and they seem to make a huge progress. Due to Green have to be busy with his gym, he only could see Blue maybe only twice a week. However Blue does not seem to mind.

"Oh~~~that is so sweet of u! Oh before I forget, Yellow birthday is coming up and I want to throw her a surprise party! I have invited the others including Sliver and his dad (AN: Don't ask me why his dad is in this party too!-.-) to come and join us! Could u make it?"

"Hmm….when is it?" Green was now looking at his calendar which was put in the comer of his gym.

"This Saturday….Could u make it pls~~~~~~~~? And if u could, could u bring Red along? "Blue on the other hand was pleading Green so hard which sound like she is pleading for mercy and trying to hint something too.

"Yeah sure no problem! I will bring Red along to. Oh and refrain yourself from trying to bring Yellow and Red together by force. I think they can work out themselves." Green somehow knew what his girl was planning to do.

"ACK…..Ok I will try" Blue seem to be shock that Green knew what she was planning, but at the same time she figure he will find out as he is her boyfriend after all!

After around 4 min or so more talk, Green ended his call with Blue and look back at Red. "Sorry about that pal! Blue just call me to ask me and u to attend Yellow party this Saturday….." Red look at Green in a panicked state and ask "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS SATURDAY? DAME IT HOW CAN I FOGOT ABOUT YELLOW BIRTHDAY! ERM…..ERM….. WHAT SHOULD I DO? MOST IMPORTANT WHAT SHOULD I GET FOR HER?OH LORD ARCUES PLS GIVE ME IDEA" Red started to run in a circle and Green just standing there with sweatdrop as he never see his best buddy in a panicked state before. Green sighted. "Red can I ask u a question? I wonder if u love Yellow or not? I do not mean as friend but as in like more than friend." Red suddenly stopped running around and flushed in embarrassment and stumped "I….I…erm….yeah I love yellow a lot and …..Erm …..I not sure how to confess to her as I always loss of words when I near her…."Green was surprised to hear his answer but after a few second he suggested Red to go and get something special for her and use this chance to confess to her during her birthday. Red just nodded as he know that Green was trying to help him out with his relationship with Yellow. As Red was walking out of the gym, Green mumbled "I hope this will work out for that idot pal of mine…"

Red sent out his Aerodactyl, Aero, and flew to Saffron city and walked around for 4 hour and finally he came across a jewel shop where he saw a shiny small yellow pendent. Red thought to himself "Hmm….this will look great on Yellow as she is so cute. ACK! What the hell am I thinking about? Arrg! seriously I am going crazy about her! Green was right I love her so much that I keep thinking about her. I got to use this chance to let Yellow know my feeling since it her birthday after all….'' Red enter the shop and bought the pendent for Yellow and went home to wrap it up in a nice box.

 **At Saturday (in Yellow house)**

*knock* *knock* "Hmm..? I do not remember inviting anyone over today? Do u remember ChuChu?" Yellow ask her little girl mouse Pokémon as she went for the door. "Chu (nope)" the little mouse Pikachu reply. "That weird…" Yellow seem puzzled as she open the door. "SURPRISED! Yellow Happy Birthday to u!" The 8 Poke'Dex holder: Green, Blue, Sliver, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald including Giovanni surprised Yellow together. "Wh...at? H…ow? I mean thanks you guys so much. I am loss of word …..Oh Guys please come in." Soon everyone was enjoying themselves. Green battling with Giovanni, Gold, Silver and Ruby is arguing about some stuff, Emerald was sharing his experience with Crystal (AN: Don't think dirty!) Sapphire was busy eating food which make her look like a pig. Yellow was looking around for a certain person. "Yellow are u looking for Red?" Blue walk beside her and ask her. Yellow Blushed and nod in agreement shyly. "Aww…that so cute Yellow! Don't worry Red should be on his way since he is never been on time before I bet he is reac….." before Blue finished her sentence there is a knock on the door. Yellow rush to open the door while Blue was sitting down there thinking "Oh~~~ there will be a good show to watch heheheh…" Yellow open the door and saw Red standing there and she blushed as she saw her. "Hi Red-kun! Good evening, umm…pls come in…" Yellow speak in a soft voice. "Umm… Happy birthday to u, Yellow ….Erm thanks" Red blushed madly and reply in a soft tune too. "Those two is so adorable!" Blue exclaimed with a squeak. After the party was over, Red went to Yellow and ask "urm…Yellow do u mind if we go and have a walk together for a while?" Red was hoping she will say yes and to his surprised Yellow nodded in agreement. Hence, Red and Yellow went out of the house and go to the nearby river for a walk. "I should go and watch this hehehehe" Blue whisper to herself and was prepare to go when she was held by Green. "Not so fast pesky girl, give them some time alone okay?" "Kay~~~" Blue said in an irritated way as she cannot go and watch the interesting scene.

 **Meanwhile at the river**

"Here goes nothing." Red thought to him.

"Urm…Yellow, I wanted to give u this present. Sorry for not giving u earlier…" Red handled Yellow a small little yellow wrap box.

"Ehh…Oh thank you Red-Kun! Can I open this?" Yellow ask him in a cute voice.

"Go ahead! Hope u will like it." Red look away to hide his embarrassment. Yellow open the box carefully and saw a shiny small yellow pendent. Yellow was lost of words.

"Here let me put on for u" Red suggested as he help her with the pendent. Red took in a deep breath and look at yellow after he put on the pendent for her and said "Yellow, I need to let u know something. I am madly in love with u. I love you for your cuteness, your smile, your kindness and many others more. Even if u do not love me back like the same way I do, I hope we still can maintain this relationship as a close friend if possible" Red was looking a bit disappointed as he felt that he will be rejected. Yellow cannot believe her ears. Red love her all this while!

"I ….I love u too Red-kun! I am too madly in love with u. I love u since the day u save me from that Dratini which attacked me.I am was too afraid to tell u my feeling as I was unsure how u will feel about me and now I know your true feeling, I too will also tell u my true felling" Yellow was still blushing after she give Red her answer. Red could not believe his ear but chose to accept the fact that they love each other. Red then leaned forward to kiss her in her lips. Yellow was shock at first however she relax and start to enjoy the moment. Yellow thought to herself "I am glad that I can share my first kiss with Red."

After 10 mins of the kissing(AN: Don't think of trying to kiss a person in their lips or do French kiss with them for 10 min unless u and the opposite sex have enough breath or else u guys will black out but this is a story who cares! LOL!), they break apart to gasp for air. "I love u Red-kun" Yellow lean on his shoulder. "And I love u too my little flower" Red reply in a caring manner. They went on to enjoy the scenery of the river. Who have guess Red can be honest with his feeling?

-The END-

I hope u guys enjoy the story although it is not well done as it my first time, I hope u guys will kindly give it a review and till the next story, take care and see u then!v


End file.
